Table des célibataires
by Sukhii
Summary: PoV Draco. Drarry. Draco et Harry sont invites à une soirée mondaine, et comme le titre l'indique… Ils vont être placés à la table des célibataires. La fiction se passe après la guerre.


_**Auteur : **__Moi-même: Sukhii_

_**Disclamer :**_ _Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'idée ^^. _

_**Résumé :**_ _PoV Draco. Drarry. Draco et Harry sont invites à une soirée mondaine, et comme le titre l'indique… Ils vont être placés à la table des célibataires. La fiction se passe après la guerre. _

_**Rating :**_ _T_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction après avoir lu plusieurs livres sur le mariage, et vu quelques films (non je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est juste une coïncidence !). Je me suis demandée comment réagiraient les deux si on les plaçait à ce type de table. _

Je n'y crois pas... Ils m'ont vraiment mis à la table des célibataires ? Moi ? Je sais bien que moi, le grand Malfoy, suis toujours célibataire. Mais quand même ! Me placer à la table des célibataires... C'est déprimant... Bon, au moins je ne serai pas le seul homme, Potter y est.

"Bonjour Potter !" Oui, j'essaye d'être cordial. On a grandi. On va devoir se tenir tout un repas, et surtout...  
>"Bonjour Malfoy. Toi aussi, tu es piégé ?" J'acquiesce. Les filles autour de nous ne comprennent pas. L'une d'entre-elles demandent:<br>"Ah oui ! Vous connaissiez à... mince... Comment s'appelle cette école, si... exécrable, déjà ?"  
>Potter et moi levons les yeux vers cette greluche, la foudroyant du regard en répondant durement "Poudlard".<br>Je crois que nous lui avons fait peur. Elle a pâli, s'est levée et a changé de table.  
>Une nouvelle "charmante demoiselle" arrive accompagnée par le maître d'hôtel qui nous place.<br>"Oh my God ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Moi à la table de ces deux charmants célibataires ! Bonjour vous deux !" termine-t-elle avec une voix aguicheuse.  
>Je lève un sourcil en la regardant, et ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à un Potter hésitant entre désespérer et éclater de rire.<br>La jeune fille commence à me toucher le bras, sensuellement. Je crois que j'ai dû lui jeter un regard étrange parce maintenant Potter est complètement mort de rire et celle-ci est vexée. Elle se lève et va rejoindre des amis.  
>"Deux en moins de dix minutes... On va battre un record, tu ne crois pas Malfoy ?"<br>"Pour l'instant c'est plutôt eux qui tiennent le record de cas désespérés..."  
>"... Allez, ce diner mondain ne dure plus que... deux heures 52 minutes..."<br>"Je suis très motivé..."  
>"... Tiens, une nouvelle invitée. Essayons de la garder plus de 5 minutes, celle là! Bonjour mademoiselle !"<br>La jeune arrivée écarquille les yeux, et elle semble se mettre à... pleurer ? Puis elle fuit.  
>"Woaw, quel effet tu as sur les femmes Potter."<br>Il est sous le choc. En même temps, je serai aussi vexé dans ce type de situation.

Le majordome nous a regardés bizarrement à chaque fois qu'il amenait de nouvelles personnes, des femmes toujours. Je crois qu'il nous en veut. Après tout, en totalité, nous avons fait fuir, pleurer ou s'écrouler sept femmes en tout. A chaque fois, il est retourné en chercher d'autres. Nous voilà donc avec 4 autres femmes. Potter et moi sommes chacun encerclés par 2 femmes.  
>Au début j'ai hésité à les faire fuir, mais je crois que le maître d'hôtel m'aurait tué. Je n'ai pas envie de faire un scandale ici. J'ai enfin réussi à reconstruire une réputation autour de mon nom après la guerre, je ne vais pas tout gâcher parce qu'ils veulent me marier...<p>

"Alors que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?" demande Potter à l'une de ses voisines.  
>"Moi ? Rien! Hihi ! J'attends un beau mariage ! " répond celle-ci.<br>Il cache une grimace de dégoût, mais essaie de continuer à parler avec elle. Comme mes voisines ne sont pas bavardes pour le moment, j'en profite pour le regarder. Il a changé de lunettes. Celles-ci mettent plus en valeur ses yeux verts. Il a changé son style de vêtements. Maintenant, il est beaucoup plus beau. Je pense qu'il continue à faire du sport, parce qu'il semble très musclé.  
>"Malfoy ? Si tu veux une photo, je crois qu'il y en a fréquemment dans les journaux."<br>"Ne sois pas aussi égocentrique, je regardais les invités derrière toi." Oui, je suis de mauvaise foi, et alors ?  
>Il arbore maintenant un mince sourire. Que sa voisine brise immédiatement avec sa voix aigue (Comment est-ce possible d'avoir une voix si aigue ?).<br>"Alors M. Potter, j'ai appris que vous travailliez"  
>"Oui, comme à peu près toutes les personnes qui lisent les journaux j'imagine" soupire-t-il.<br>Sa voisine continue alors sans se préoccuper de sa réponse: "Mais pourquoi ne vous arrêtez-vous pas ? Vous avez beaucoup d'argent, et vous pourriez vous concentrer sur une femme et des enfants..."  
>Potter ne répond plus. Je crois qu'il en a marre. Je regarde l'heure. Plus que deux heures et 21 minutes. C'est d'un long.<p>

"Mesdames et messieurs. Pour votre plus grande joie nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal à la fin de ce dîner afin que vous puissiez danser !"  
>Potter et moi échangeons un regard. Il semble désespéré. Pour bien paraître dans la société, nous devons donc rester encore une heure de plus...<p>

Des petits canapés arrivent comme hors d'œuvre. Ils volètent vers nous, et se posent sur nos assiettes. L'une de mes voisines engloutit le tout en quelques secondes, alors que les trois autres femmes la dévisagent, se retenant de faire des reproches.

"Sang... Hum. Granger et Weasley ne sont pas ici ?"  
>"Non, ils n'ont pas à venir, eux..." Il semble amer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est là. Bien qu'il soit le survivant, il a le droit de ne pas venir, ou de ne pas rester. Moi, je dois continuer à me présenter pour que les gens continuent à avoir une haute estime des Malfoy. Mais Potter, peu importe ce qu'il fasse, les gens auront une haute estime du sauveur. Tant que je suis entouré de ces... gamines qui gloussent en nous regardant, je ne pourrai pas avoir de discussion sérieuse avec lui.<p>

Nous soupirons en concert, attendant la fin avec impatience.

J'ai réussi à faire pleurer une de mes voisines (celle qui n'est pas gloutonne). Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Je lui ai simplement dit en quoi elle ne me plaisait pas (maquillage loupé, robe horrible et mal ajustée, ...).  
>Potter a levé les yeux au ciel, et ses voisines m'ont regardé, un peu écœurées. Au moins, elles n'essaieront plus de me draguer.<p>

"Et maintenant, pour le dessert, une dédicace à M. Potter..."  
>Qu'ont-ils encore inventés ?<br>"Du gâteau aux cerises ! "  
>Aux cerises ? En quoi est-ce une dédicace ? Potter grimace. Il hait la cerise. Et adore la confiture de coings. Tout le monde sait ça. Mis à part ses voisines apparemment. Elles veulent lui faire la becquée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces dingues ? Elles veulent à tout prix un enfant ou quoi ? Qu'elles ne se vengent pas sur Potter si elles n'en ont pas. Surtout qu'il est tout sauf maigrelet. Il s'en sort avec une excuse... digne de moi (bien que personne n'ait jamais essayé de me faire la becquée, je les terrifie bien trop):<br>"Désolée mesdemoiselles, mais je ne dois pas trop manger. Faire attention à ma ligne..."  
>Les deux femmes sont ébahies, et sourient comme des idiotes, totalement charmées. Je lève un sourcil, et Potter me voit. Il se retient d'éclater de rire. Cette soirée est assez amusante par moment. Enfin, il reste encore quarante minutes avant le bal...<p>

Maintenant, ce sont des tasses de café qui arrivent sur nous. Ces organisateurs sont dangereux, il y a au moins 4 personnes qui ont failli se le recevoir en pleine figure ! Quoique, si une des voisines de Potter en avait eu une, cela aurait pu la faire taire...  
>Je bois mon café directement. J'aurais préféré de l'alcool, mais mis à part une coupe de champagne et deux verres de vin, nous n'avons droit à rien ici. En même temps ce n'est pas plus mal. Voir le fils Malfoy complètement saoul n'est pas très bon pour les affaires... Cela serait un moyen sympa de finir cette soirée quand même. Et puis, cela pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi je ne cesse de regarder Potter depuis le début de la soirée.<p>

"Que le bal commence ! Allons, Messieurs, levez-vous et invitez donc mesdemoiselles à danser !"

Potter soupire et me regarde. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi... Il regarde ses voisines, tous deux entrains de le prier de les inviter. Je crois qu'il en choisit une au hasard, et part faire une danse. Ensuite, il revient, et danse avec sa seconde voisine. J'enchaîne également les danses avec différentes femmes qui se collent bien trop à moi à mon goût.

"Aïe !"  
>"Oh, excusez-moi ! Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très bonne danseuse !"<br>"Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle." Pas très bonne danseuse... Haha. Dix fois qu'elle m'écrase le pied en une danse, celle-là.  
>Après cette danse, je retourne à la table pour m'asseoir. Potter me rejoint quelques minutes après. Il s'assoit juste à côté.<br>"Dis Malfoy, il faut rester combien de temps encore pour être bien vu ?"  
>"... Au moins vingt minutes... Et encore, au moins une demi-heure, si tu ne veux pas avoir des rumeurs sur toi."<br>"Bah, pour changer. De toute manière, à dix minutes près..."  
>"Pourquoi es-tu ici Potter ?"<br>"Comment ça ?"  
>"Tu n'es pas obligé de venir..."<br>"Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici ? Tu ne lis pas les journaux ?"  
>"Non, je ne lis pas les journaux sur toi Potter."<br>"Ah, donc tu ne sais rien. Je travaille pour une œuvre caritative. Et je recherche des fonds. Auprès de ces gens-là..."  
>"J'accepte."<br>Il lève les yeux sur moi, surpris. Il ne semble pas m'avoir compris, et je ne suis pas sûr de m'être compris moi-même.  
>"J'accepte de donner de l'argent pour ton œuvre caritative."<br>"Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est..."  
>"Cela doit être pour une bonne chose, non ?"<br>"Pour les orphelins de guerre..."  
>"Parfait. J'accepte."<p>

Nous continuons à discuter un certain temps. Je ne vois plus le temps passer.  
>Tout à coup, il se lève brusquement, sans un mot, sans un regard puis part presque en courant à travers la salle. Un froid m'envahit alors que j'écarquille les yeux. Lorsque je le perds de vue, je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure et pâlis. Le temps obligatoire s'est écoulé, nous pouvons chacun rentrer chez nous.<p>

Est-ce qu'il est parti ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'est-il allé faire ? Et que dois-je faire moi ? Dois-je l'attendre ou partir ? Pourquoi mes décisions sont-elles liées à Potter ? Je sais que je suis attiré par lui depuis Poudlard, et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul homme qui m'attire (voilà pourquoi cette "table des célibataires" était définitivement une erreur). Mais pourquoi est-ce que je sens un grand vide alors qu'il vient seulement de partir ? Et puis, c'était quoi, cette complicité tout au long du repas ?

"Me revoilà !"  
>"Harry..." Je chuchote son prénom, soulagé. Je sais maintenant quoi faire: rester, avec lui.<br>Je crois que cela l'a un peu bloqué. Il me regarde de manière étrange. J'essaie donc de lui parler en lui cachant mon inquiétude et mon soulagement.  
>"Alors ? Que faisais-tu ? J'ai cru que tu étais parti..."<br>Il continue à me regarder bizarrement, mais sourit en me tendant un verre d'alcool. Je l'accepte, et il s'assoit.  
>"Il me semble que tu t'étais plaint à ce sujet au cours du repas. Alors quand j'ai vu des serveurs qui en portaient, je suis allé en chercher pour nous deux."<br>Oula, ce n'est pas bon ça. Je rougis. Draco Lucius Malfoy rougit... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je rougis, moi ? Ca doit être l'alcool, à chaque gorgée j'ai l'impression que cela empire.  
>"Ca va ?" Potter semble inquiet pour moi.<br>"Oui, pourquoi ?" J'essaie de le rassurer, mais ma voix me semble un peu tremblante.  
>"Tu es très rouge. Tu as chaud ? De la fièvre peut-être ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?" Mais c'est qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup...<br>"Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien, c'est l'alcool qui doit me faire ça, et puis avec la fatigue..."

Une jeune femme s'approche. Je la reconnais comme étant la fille du premier ministre. Bien sûr, Harry n'a d'autres choix que de lui proposer une danse qu'elle accepte aussitôt. Pendant qu'il s'en va, à nouveau, je repense à notre discussion, et tout à coup je réagis. Il m'a proposé de me raccompagner ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il chuchoté cette phrase ? Et pourquoi ai-je refusé ? Ce n'est pas possible, je suis vraiment stupide par moment...

Pendant que je suis affligé par mes réactions, Harry revient.  
>"Je vais bientôt partir..." On dirait qu'il m'annonce cela avec tact. Comme je sens une vague de froid revenir, je bois une gorgée d'alcool qui je l'espère me réchauffera.<br>"M'accorderais-tu une danse ?" Je m'étrangle en buvant, mais reprends rapidement contenance. Je regarde sa main tendue vers moi, puis lève la tête vers son visage, son sourire timide et ses yeux pleins d'espoir. Il détourne la tête et commence:  
>"Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a..."<br>"D'accord."  
>"D'accord ?"<br>"Pour danser, je suis d'accord." Je lui souris et me lève. Je soigne mes vêtements, puis contemple ma coiffure dans un miroir, en la corrigeant.  
>Il sourit, mais ne semble pas savoir quoi faire... Ou il hésite à faire ce qu'il veut. Je lui jette un coup d'œil en souriant, puis me remets à ma contemplation.<br>Il n'hésite plus. Le Gryffondor qui agit sans réfléchir a décidé de réfléchir puis d'agir quand même. Le voilà qui me prend le bras et m'entraîne dans une partie de la salle où les tables ont été écartées afin de faire danser les convives.  
>Tout à coup, le voilà qui se remet à hésiter. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour danser. Je prends donc les choses en main. Nous dansons un slow, la seule danse autorisé ici depuis le début.<p>

Je respire son parfum, qui sent merveilleusement bon. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas poser mes lèvres sur son cou, sur ses lèvres, sur son corps.  
>Le slow est fini. Déjà. Avec toutes ses femmes qui se collaient à moi de manière indécente, les slows étaient longs. Et là, il est trop court. Je dois être malade.<p>

Nous retournons à notre table. Harry me dit qu'il va partir, puis me chuchote une adresse. Je lui souris, et essaie de faire autre chose que d'attendre impatiemment qu'il finisse le tour des tables pour faire ses adieux. Lorsqu'il est parti, je me dirige directement vers la table des ministres pour les saluer puis je transplane devant l'adresse qu'il m'a indiquée.

Je ne reconnais pas du tout ce lieu. Il s'agit d'un immeuble, en plein cœur du Londres moldu il me semble. Mes jambes tremblent, et j'ai un nœud dans l'estomac. Je n'ai qu'une envie: partir. Mais je sais qu'Harry m'attends, et cela me redonne de l'énergie. J'entre dans l'immeuble, et monte au dernier étage par l'escalier (je refuse de prendre ce truc moldu). Il a bien choisi, le dernier étage doit être plus discret pour les hiboux et les vols en balais. J'arrive enfin devant la porte de son appartement et tente de me calmer. Je suis totalement stressé, mes joues sont rouges. Je fais les cent pas devant sa porte, n'osant pas lui signaler mon arrivée.

Il ouvre et me sourit. Il a dû entendre mes pas.  
>"Entre ! Tu as pris les escaliers ?" Il semble surpris.<br>"Je n'aime pas les... ascensions." Il ne me comprend pas, donc je lui pointe la machine.  
>Il sourit en me corrigeant: "C'est un ascenseur Draco."<br>Mon prénom. Cela fait des heures qu'il évite de me nommer, que cela soit par Malfoy ou Draco. Je sens du sang circuler dans mes joues (encore !), et il semble gêné. J'aimerais lui dire que tout va bien, lui sourire et entrer dignement, tel un Malfoy, mais je suis bloqué. Je suis... timide ? Harry ne me fait absolument pas un bon effet. Comme je ne bouge pas, il décide d'agir. Il me prend la main et m'attire dans son appartement.  
>"J'avais raison ! Tu fais du sport !"<br>Harry me fixe et éclate de rire, avant d'approuver et de me demander pourquoi je fais cette remarque.  
>Je bafouille et ne trouve plus mes mots. Mais je suis un Malfoy ! Je dois me reprendre ! Tentant de reprendre mon assurance et mon courage, je lui réponds:<br>"J'avais remarqué ça en te voyant tout à l'heure."  
>"Tout à l'heure ?" Je sais qu'il a compris mais qu'il le fait exprès.<br>"Oui, quand je t'ai observé en arrivant à cette table, tu semblais musclé."  
>Il sourit et s'approche de moi en me dévorant du regard. Je repense d'un coup qu'ici, je n'ai pas besoin de me retenir comme lorsque nous dansions. Je l'embrasse et il répond à mon baiser. Nous l'approfondissons alors qu'il me plaque contre le mur. Je sens ses mains passer sous ma chemise alors que les miennes tentent de déboutonner la sienne. Il m'entraîne vers sa chambre, je le pousse sur le lit, et il m'attire avec lui.<p>

Je me réveille peu à peu. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvre Harry qui m'observe. Il me sourit mais semble gêné. Je ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je l'entoure de mes bras. Il est surpris mais m'enlace également.  
>"Dray ?" Il a un air craquant. Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement. Je crois que je suis amoureux.<p>

_END_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu =) ! J'espère surtout que cela plaît à une de mes amies qui m'a à tout prix demandé d'en écrire une ! (Je suis dans les temps =P)_


End file.
